warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Mistfrost(w) - CBA here she is--Rowanfall 14:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shadings. 21:05, February 27, 2012 (UTC) there's something wrong with pixlr, it's not loading on my firefox. Give it a bit to work out, and I'll fix it.Rowanfall 13:15, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I blurred it and blurred it, but it just seemed to stay the same :( Rowanfall 00:43, March 1, 2012 (UTC) It looks fine now anyway. 11:46, March 3, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Life (Lo) This is Life from Finding Life Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 06:46, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Changed size Pretty. Three things, One, do you know how to change the size yourself? If not, I direct you to the top box on the page and ask you to READ. Two, please link your sig. I can help if you want. Three, blur all the markings. 17:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I would like for you to link my siggie for me. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 23:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Of course I'll help. I'll message you. 17:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) blur the border between the gray fur and the white tail. Actually, you should smudge it to get rid of the line in between the white and gray.Rowanfall 00:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Blur everything. All the markings. 17:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Shimmerpaw (A) Do you like her? She's supposed to be glossy, but if she's too shiny I'll fix! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Tone it down some, I think. 17:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: NEVER trust Hazel with a dodge/burn tool... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:34, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I feel really uncomfrotable with the highlight in the middle of the cat. It looks like a light shaded oval. Blur the shading some more, please. 00:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Glossy, black cats= Shading and highlighting HELL [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 16:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Here, Hazel, I tell you what I'd do. For a glossy cat, I'd highlight and shade as per usual, but just make the highlights a bit brighter than normal. 17:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Breezefall and kits (Q) This is Breezefall and her kits, Blizzardkit, Beaverkit, Molekit, and Frozenkit from left to right. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 03:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) You forgot to fill the paw XD 17:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Oops Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 00:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Darken it a bit now. 18:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Goldenleaf and kits (Q) This is Goldenleaf and her kits, Goldenkit, Eveningkit, Spottedkit, and Splashkit from left to right. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 04:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. Tone down the gold cats a bit, and blur all the markings. 16:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 00:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) blur the markings on the gray kit and the white-and-brown kitRowanfall 16:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Blur all the markings again. 18:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Frozenpaw (A) This is Frozenpaw. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 00:13, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Blur/smudge the markings. ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 00:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Does the nose have pink in it?Rowanfall 16:08, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It does, it's just light, so darken it a bit please. Also blur the markings, as such. 18:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded'' [[User:Splashcloud|'''Splash's river,]][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 01:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't be afraid to just go for smuging it! Smugde a bit more please. 13:45, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Azurepelt(K) BLUE! I didn't expect it to be that vivid. please don't complain about the color, she's supposed to be a light color of azure, and I got the color hex off wikipedia.Rowanfall 02:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) If you're going to make her blue....at least make it a little more natural. Why not take the cover of Bluestar's Prophecy and color pick off of Bluestar? 05:22, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, she's supposed to be azure, not blue-gray, I'm not sure if i could make it more naturl without it being a completely different shade of blue.Rowanfall 16:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Skye. The blue should be more natural looking and make the nose pink lighter. Moooo! Random! 20:19, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you can even have an azure cat. She needs to be a natural color, and if not, then this image will have to be declined. There's only so much that's allowed, and a neon blue cat isn't one of them. 20:21, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded better?Rowanfall 16:06, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I think. Lower the hightlight opacity, or darken them or something, and blut that shading patch on her haunch. 17:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ReuploadedRowanfall 17:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) That shade of blue is much better. I can't think of anything to fix. Moooo! Random! 17:49, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, the shading on the leg joints is sorta messed up. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:43, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ReuploadedRowanfall 10:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Flowerpad(MC) this was fun to make :P--Rowanfall 17:00, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! I have no idea how you do that sort of pelt pattern. Lighten the paw pink and the nose pink. Moooo! Random! 20:20, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Make the pawpink a little more natural and less purple. ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 20:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! I love it! Just fix the nose and pad pink [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I showed this image to my bird and he sneezed on my laptop screen... I don't think Budgies like tortiseshells XP (Mental note: clean laptop...)Rowanfall 16:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous, darken the paw pad. 17:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ReuploadedRowanfall 17:44, March 2, 2012 (UTC) yeah! Leopardclaw said pad!!!!. This nose and pad pink look a little neon. If you think it's okay than keep it that way, but I suggest you make it more, er, how would i say it? More natural? Not more lighter just less neon. That's all if you want to. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:46, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I can change the nose, just keep in mind that her pad is supposed to be a rosy color, that's where she got her nameRowanfall 09:47, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I've got to make more of my characters have pelts like this, they're so much fun to make!Rowanfall 10:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) And they look good too! CBA? 13:43, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Rowanfall(A) I sure hope there isn't a limit to how many chararts one member can have up at a time. I'm still not used to this wiki and don't know all the rules...Rowanfall 19:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I think you can have a max of 5 chararts on the approval page. Next time make sure you have the apprentice blank at max when you download/copy it so it doesn't have the grey thingies. Maybe blur the markings a tad. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Blur the markings. Could you please explain the white mark in detail? Is it a sort of dash in the neck, a full white throat or an underbelly? I'd like to see if it should be extended or not. 21:52, March 2, 2012 (UTC) it's a white tuft on her chest.Rowanfall 23:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ReuploadedRowanfall 23:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah, it's fine then. 11:43, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It is fine, actually, it's so fine it deserves a CBA. So CBA? 13:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Goldstar (L) Woops. Can someone fix this? ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 13:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Fix what? There's nothing wrong. Dull down the highlights a tiny bit. 13:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It's messing up the discussion section. ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 13:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It isn't, it just does that sometimes. Its beacuse there's not very much text on this image. It's fine, honestly. 13:41, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hawkkit (K) Tell me what you think please. I hope this isn't out of the limit. It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 14:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It isn't, and no thumbing please. Read the top box. 16:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) S-s-spid-ders?? Hehe... O.e 00:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) what is thumbing? It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 13:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Briarkit (K) Oh, I love you <333 00:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Very pretty. Could you make the nosepink a bit more visible? 12:12, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I love it too! I'd say darken the nose. 12:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Changing the heading on CBA'd images So, yeah. I've kinda gotten into the habit of changing the heading of images that have either been approved, CBA'd or declined. Could you guys follow up on that? I know it's a WW thing, but, it helps me out a lot if I go to clean up the page. So, what do you all think about it? Trust me, it's a lot easier if you know what's what. I'm not saying you have to do it, but, eh. You all know I get OCD moments sometimes. 08:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. I like it, it helps me a lot. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ack, I'll forget. But I'll try and remember.... 19:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. People forget things all the time. I know I do. ;) 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Leopard, we'll remind you. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, no-one is more forgetful than me. I ain't promisin' out. XD (I'm not promising that I'll remember) 08:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) CBAing and Approving I might be hallucinating or I may just be plain crazy, but the brown box at the top of this page says that only the leader and deputy may CBA and approve images. Maybe the box isn't updated, or whatever. But please tell me and/or Millie if you want that rule changed or not :P I fail at this 17:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm an honorary member, so I do as I please. No one's called me out on it before. Plus, someone needs to help out when you and Millie forget (which you guys have before). 05:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, this project is my baby. Nothing you guys say or do is going to stop me from helping out every now and then. =P 05:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) And nothing'll get done if I stop helping! XDD I'm kidding, but still. Can't stop me from helping. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, I even have it stated on the main page that "Honorary Members are former members that no longer wish to contribute a great amount to the project. They still retain their lead position, and have all of the same powers that a normal lead does." I talked that one over with Night, and she had no issue with that. So, that means myself, Night, Feather and Riverpelt all are technically leads, if we so choose to act as one. 11:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I guess I can delete this then...? 14:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you choose. I only had that up there for when the project started.... I'd never actually remove it. XD 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) How the hell did I not see this? o.o Anyway, stupid me *bangs forehead* never read the box through. But Leopard, Skye, Night, Feather and Glow all CBA/approve/decline stuff, so I guess that box is invalid. XD (BTW, I really appreciated your help with this stuff when I was on my own, guys.<3) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* You guys can remove me from PI. I don't have too much time to devote to this wiki, and to be honest, I don't feel any motive to write a ton of warriors fanfiction, so, I won't need to make chararts. <3 05:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Twi! I'm sad to see you leave, you're epic at charart. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Awww, Twi! Why do you have to go? I agree with Leopard on the charart thing :') 14:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ( *Pokes previous comments* You're awesome at charart, Twi. The P:I will miss you. But everyone has a life... and every once in a while you have to catch up. <3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Issue with Approved Charart Page- PLEASE READ Okay, someone has accidentally stuffed up the approved charart page. If you've approved one of the following chararts, or have commented/made any edits at all to them after they've been approved, maybe you should check and if necessary, revert your edits: -Flamecloud (MC) -Duststar (L) Adding more chararts shouldn't be a problem for now (I think). Thanks everyone! Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I approved them both, no surprises, but I think reverting my edits would be counter productive. Adding charart won't be a problem, I think that happens sometimes when it's feeling fail. 16:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) It takes too long to revert anyway. XD But how do we fix it? Any ideas? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 10:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Make a new archive for "glitched coding" approved chararts. Transfer them there. 17:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) No offence, but that's a bit stupid. A whole new archive for two images? I say we just leave them. I don't think any particualary groundbreaking revelations were made on them. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Missing Charart Where did Lionwhisker go? He is not on the approved or declined Charart page either. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I will stalk the archives and recover him to the correct place for you. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I found it. It was never archived. I'll fix that now. Sorry, Splash. xD 19:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC)